The Feeling I Get
by Wandhappy
Summary: Sarah and Smantha are in their last year at Hogwarts. Sarah keeps her heart to her self, samantha dates anything with a pulse and a penis, Nevlle is sooo unlucky. And what does snape find in his cauldron? Summary sux story is awesome PLZ R&R! Funny!


**AN: Read the prologue before you read the story or you'll be like WTF? Well I think you'll be like WTF, no matter if you read the prologue or not,**

**DISCLAIMER: If we owned Harry Potter, we would have these things called 'lives'. Obviously we don't have 'lives' or we wouldn't be writing shit like this so we don't own Harry Potter. BUT we do own the OC's Sarah and Samantha so if you steal them Jessica will gut you like a fish… enjoy reading.**

**PS: We don't really think of the characters this way shifts eyes**

**PROLGUE **

**Okay so here is the delio. Hermione doesn't exist (sorry to the Hermione fans out there but when you write a story with this plot you can add her…. Oh and if you use this plot we will see you in court!!!! LOL). Voldemort was killed when the curse rebounded off of Harry's head. Though Harry's parents are still dead tear. Draco is in the group of friends still but he is an asshole. Ginny might be in this I have no Idea if she is she will be a random character. Samantha and Sarah have been homeschooled their whole lives and Samantha's parents are dead. Sarah doesn't smile much and Neville is in love with Samantha. Samantha is a total blonde. All the main characters are in their 7****th**** year…..Fred and George goofed off too much….that is sooooooo not believable. I know my prologue sucks but the story is awesome**

**Jessica and Jessi are the authors of all the Weasleydreamers stories but when I say 'I' it means Jessica is talking. Jessi don't get on much and well she never gets on she just shoots me Ideas and I work with them. She write to so if you notice my on and off 'I' and we's now you know why I do that.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**And comments concerns or questions I don't give a fuck…..Just kidding…………**

**Chapter 1:On the train to sex…..I mean Hogwarts…Sex at Hogwarts…. I don't know what the fuck I mean……we mean……**

**The sun shone into Samantha Rose's eyes. **

"**My eyes they burn like shit!" she screamed jokingly.**

**Sarah rounded on her. "Samantha how about acting your age and not your IQ?"**

"**Don't make fun of Samantha like that sis" Neville glared daggers at his twin**

**Sarah huffed and turned to her brother.**

"**Why don't you just ask her out Neville" Sarah knew that had come out meaner than she had planned, but Neville had to make some kind of move. He needed to be pushed.**

**Neville blushed and turned to Samantha.**

**Samantha, being the blonde that she was, was not paying any attention to the argument. She, however was scouting out boys. It was like a sport to her.**

**Neville decided to examine his feet, his shoes sure were ugly.**

**Sarah was getting impatience by now, her best friends short and oblivious attention span was pissing her off and the fact that her brother had no balls. And to top it all of the train wasn't even here yet, and that almost set her off the edge.**

**For her whole life she had been forced into homeschool by her grandma, she could be a bitch some times. She had been best friends with Samantha forever. Neville had been in love with her forever too. Samantha just didn't pay it much attention to it, she was blonde what can I say?. Samantha had been living with the Longbottoms sense she was 15. Her parents had died. Samantha hadn't changed much though. This year was their first and last year at Hogwarts.**

**Samantha looked from her boy scouting long enough to catch eye contact with Sarah she smiled at her.**

**Samantha broke the silence. "Your angsty for the train aren't you? " Sarah nodded and looked towards the tracks.**

**The wind blew in Samantha's face, making her hair go every where. Sarah noticed out, of the corner of her eye, Neville stare hungrily at her. Of course Samantha didn't notice.**

**Neville wanted to break the ice.**

"**Hey Samantha w-"**

"**It's here the train to Hogwarts is finally here!." Sarah screamed as she jumped up and down. She thew an apologetic glance at Neville.**

**Neville feeling defeated went back to his ugly shoe gazing**

**He wanted to rip his sister's lungs out…..**

**Samantha cocked an eyebrow at Sarah. "Your one to talk about ages and IQ's" **

**Sarah glared at the comment but shook it off, the train was here and she would finally get her freedom. Samantha rolled her eyes and shook her head and stared at her best friend.**

**Ever sense Samantha and Sarah had been little they were completely different. Sarah was the conservative, smart, shy one, And Samantha was blunt, funny and flirty. Sarah wouldn't just give her heart to any one. Samantha would date anything with a pulse and a penis.**

**Samantha shook her head back into reality**

**Sarah was still in her 'the train is finally god damn here ' trance that Neville quickly broke.**

"**Yo Sarah? Let's get to the train before we miss it." Sarah nodded in agreement. Words could not describe the way she was feeling, heck she couldn't even describe it. The authors of this story were to lazy to describe it.**

Neville got his trunk and took it to the train in a rush, he had hoped to get back in time to grab Samantha….I mean Samantha's trunk……her Hogwarts trunk……..

**Samantha picked up her trunk or well let's say she attempted to pick up her trunk. She couldn't pick it up and Sarah defiantly could not pick up her book filled thing. (A/n: I don't know why they didn't just use their wands they sure are dipshits….. ****) Their trunks were to heavey.**

**They exchanged uneasy glances. Samantha looked around helplessy trying to find a answer to there trunk problem. (A/N: like I said why don't they just use their wands? They are worse than dipshits they are super duper dipshits!) As Samantha looked around for help Sarah took her gaze to the train**

**There it sat. Her way out of here and to what she craved. Real school. She was sick and tired of Neville always having the fun. This was going to be her year. Hell maybe she will even meet a boy. But her big ass trunk was getting in the way of that.**

**As Sarah came back from her thoughts she saw Sam sitting on her trunk just smileing away **

"**How do you do that?" Sarah asked curiously.**

**Samatha lifted her head up.**

"**Do what?"**

"**Have that facial expression not matter what kind of situation you're in."**

"**It's called a smile Sarah you should try it sometime."**

"**I smile…you just don't pay attention. Anyway why are you smiling. "**

"**I just relized somthing"**

"**hmmm? And what might that be?" **_**could it be that my brother has been hitting on you sense you were 3?**_

"**I think we'll meet a lot of hot guys this year" Samantha said excitedly**

**Sarah sighed,everyday she thought Samantha couldn't get any stupider and everyday she was proven horribly wrong. "Is that all you ever think about, hot guys?"**

**Samantha thought for a moment, "NO I think about cute guys to!"**

**Sarah was never going to get out of this conversation. She tried to move her trunk again but it wouldn't budge. (A/N: God damn bitch use you fucking wand!)**

**Sarah noticed Neville coming back from the train. **_**'I wonder what he wants' **_**she thought to herself. She turned to Samantha.**

"**Samantha It's no use we cant move our trunks we'll just ha-"**

"**Excuse me but perhaps we can be of some assistance." Stated a sexy and unfamiliar vioce.**

**Both Sarah and Samantha exchanged odd looks, and turned to see who had spoken to them. The came face to face two super hot cuties. (A/N: 'And yes I just use the words 'super' 'duper' 'cuties' in the same sentace.)**

**Neville stopped walking towards them.**

**The one who had spoken to them, was gorgeous in Sarah's book. He was a about 6'2 , he had muscles and she could see his washboard abs through his shirt, not that she was looking or anything. He had big blue eyes and her biggest weakness, red hair. She felt a odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, she discarded this as nausea.She looked over at Samantha.**

**Samantha was to busy staring hungrily at the boy next to the red head to even notice the smile Sarah gave her.**

**Samantha smirked at the blonde boy, **_**I haven't even gotten to school yet and already I met a super hot guy!**_** She thought to herself. He was blonde…..She like blondes……he had brown eyes……she preferred blue but could live with brown……he was tall…….she liked tall……he looked evil……and boy did she like evil.**

**She bit her lip flirtatiously and twirled her hair with her finger.**

**The awkward silence was broke by the red head.**

"**I'm Fred Weasley and this is Draco Malfoy." He pointed to the blonde boy.**

**Samantha suppressed a giggle, Fred was such a dork.**

**Sarah kept her mouth shut and her eyes on Fred. She would let Samantha do the talking.**

"**I'm Samantha and this is Sarah" she mimicked Fred and pointed to Sarah, in a way that suggested Fred was retarded, Sarah nudged her in the side.**

"**Nice to meet ya" said Draco more to Samantha than Sarah**

"**Like wise," Sarah said shyly and she stared at her feet**

"**How about we help you to the train, we'll carry your trunks for you, and if you want to you can sit with us" Fred smiled at Sarah, Sarah blushed.**

"**Actually, we were going to sit with my brother Neville" Sarah stated**

**Draco was confused, "Your brother Neville?" He turned and looked at Fred.**

**Fred pondered for a moment and smacked himself on the head. "Duh, you must be Neville's twin, wow you are way to pretty to be his twin", Sarah was blushed even more at the comment.**

**Fred continued." You have been homeschooled up until now and this is your first and last year at Hogwarts."**

**Sarah was impressed to know Fred knew this "Yeah that's right, are you physic or something?" (A/N: What the fuck kind of question is that? If I was one of the authors of this story I would kill my self………ah fuck….Goes and gets knife )**

**Fred laughed, "Nope can't say that I am. Your brother hangs out with us and talks about you sometimes. He is more than likely our compartment now." Fred picked up Sarah's trunk as he said this, he gestured to Draco to get Samantha's but there was really no need, he had already had it and Samantha and him were in the deepest conversation two blondes could have. **

"**So the chicken came before the egg?" Samantha asked astonishingly?**

"**I know right that is so fucked up," Draco said.**

"**Have you ever noticed how shiny nickels are?" Sam asked**

"**I know right. I love shiny things"**

"**Me to!"**

**Sarah snorted; She had a feeling that if those two kept it up she would have two blondes on her hands. That would be a nightmare.**

"**Well we had better get to the compartment Draco." Draco nodded and they lead the way.**

**Sarah looked right and left, afraid of missing anything. She noticed a sad looking Neville board the train again, he apparently had come back for Samantha's trunk. Sarah felt bad, but her attention was directed to Samantha who was only interested at one thing that moment, and that was Draco's ass.**

**As they boarded the train, Sarah's heart jumped with joy. She was finally on the train and was being lead by a very attractive guy. Speaking of Fred. Sarah darted her eyes back to Fred. She could see his muscles working through his shirt as he carried her big ass trunk. Sarah wondered how those muscles would feel enclosed around her. How his naked body would feel on top of hers. 'Avert your eyes' a voice rang out in her head. She had been staring at his butt for God knows how long**_**. 'You're turning in to Samantha**_**' she thought.**

**The halls of the train were long and narrow. The compartments were bigger than those on the muggle trains. There were friends chatting, couples kissing, and girls gossiping, Sarah was in a whole new world.**

**Samantha looked up from Draco's ass long enough to see her friend staring hungrily around at her surroundings. Sam decided to take a look around her. She noticed that every compartment she passed, guys would look out the window and some would even step out of their compartment just to get a glance at her. Samantha smiled. She was going to like Hogwarts.**

**After about 5 minutes the four came to the last compartment at the back of the train. It was bigger than the other ones and there seemed to be quite a few people talking behind it. Fred turned to make sure the girls were still behind him, and he opened the door.**

**The first thing Sarah heard was Samantha's gasp. The compartment had nothing in it but guys. The chatting guys looked up from their conversations to see who had intruded into their compartment.**

**Sarah stood there examining the guys before her. There was a raven-haired boy sitting next to a red headed boy that could be Fred's younger brother. Neville was sitting sadly next to the red head boy and a Fred clone sitting at the opposite side of the compartment. She caught eye contact with him and she felt her stomach do summersaults, that was defiantly not nausea.**

**Samantha relished this moment in her brain. Boys every where. And what was even better ,was they were all cute. She winked at the raven-haired boy who hadn't taken his eyes off her sense she had come in. **

**The Fred clone spoke first. "Whatcha got there Fred?"**

**Sarah noticed a difference in the way the clone spoke. It had a certain, loving note to it. And Sarah liked it…She liked it a whole lot! (A/N****: wow she is such a weirdo………)**

**Fred answered. "I found these lovely ladies outside, they couldn't lift up their trunks and, correct me if I'm wrong but I believe they belong to you Nev."**

**Neville rolled his eyes. "That one right there is my twin sister, Sarah." Sarah waved and half hid behind Samantha, she didn't do good in crowds. "And the one she is hiding behind is her best friend Samantha Rose." Neville blushed as he pointed to her. All those times that the guys had caught him moaning her name in his sleep was going to come back and haunt him he was sure of it. All the guys smirked at Neville and he gave them his Glare of Doom, which seemed to quickly wipe their 'we are so going to embarrass you' smirks right off their faces. Samantha being the person she was, didn't notice the blushing or Glare of Doom she just smiled and winked…..a lot.**

**Neville started pointing to the guys around him. "This is George, Fred's twin".**

"**Hey" George said, not taking his eyes off Sarah.**

"**This is Ron, Fred and George's younger brother." He pointed to the red head that had his eyes on Samantha**

"'**sup?" **

**Neville glared at him. Neville didn't like anyone starring at Samantha like that.**

**He continued with his introducing. A little bit louder this time.**

"**This is Harry Potter, he defeated the darkest wizard of our age when he wasn't even potty trained." He pointed to the Raven-haired boy.**

"**Hello". He winked at Samantha.**

"**And I already see you've met Fred and Draco"**

"**We sure have" Samantha said as her and Draco exchanged looks.**

**Neville wanted to rip Draco's balls off. (A/N: Damn Neville, that thought made me blush. And I don't even have any balls….that I know of………Jaden cough cough Candi cough cough.)**

**Fred and Draco went and put the girl's trunks up. And made their way back over to Sarah and Samantha. "You know you can sit down right…we don't bite"**

"**Hard" Draco muttered so that only Samantha could hear him, she smirked.**

**Sarah stepped out from behind Sam and made her way to where George sat, she didn't know why she did it, she just had a gut feeling.**

**Neville got up to offer Samantha a seat by him.**

"**Here Samantha you can si-"**

"This way gorgeous" Draco grabbed her by the waist and steered her to the other side of the compartment where they began to talk.

**Neville dug into his hand with his nails so hard he started to bleed.(A/n: Neville is EMO!!!!)**

"**Dude, you bleeding" Ron lazily pointed out.**

**Neville hadn't even noticed, he took out his wand and fixed his cut. He glared his Glare of Doom to Draco. **

**Sarah took a seat next to George. She made a quick glance at Fred and saw the color in his face redden he was pissed. He made his way over to the two and sat down on the other side of Sarah. George broke the ice (A/N: and he fell through, nah just joking)**

"**So do you know what Hogwarts house you'll be in?"**

**Sarah surprised he had spoke to her, replied.**

"**Nope, me and Sarah we'll find out with the rest of the first years." She couldn't believe she just talked to a boy with ease, He was so easy to talk to.**

"**Well I hope you are in Gryffindor"**

"**And why is that?"**

"**Because you'll be with me." Fred made a noise between a cough and a choke. **

"**You'll be with me to" Fred said so he could have his 2 cents worth. Sarah wasn't sure if she was right but, were these two fighting over her?**

**Sarah looked over at Samantha who gave her a thumbs up…….(A/N: Wow Samantha I is a dork, who gives thumbs up anymore that is so 90's) Draco started talking again when he noticed he had Samantha's full attention.**

"**I'm in Slytherin, What do you hope to get?"**

"**Hmmmmmm, I don't know probably Gryffindor."**

**Neville, who hadn't been ease dropping, perked up a bit after Samantha said this.**

**Draco was taken aback "Why would you want to be in there? Why not in Slytherin?"**

"**My parents where in Gryffindor and I don't think I have any Slytherin in me."**

**Draco smirked and whispered in her ear "We can fix that" She blushed, this guy was getting right to the nitty gritty and she liked it, He got up and walked out, she got up to follow after him.**

**Neville was confused, and so was Sarah.**

_**Should I go after her? **_**She thought to herself **_**Nah, no telling what they went to do and if it's what she did with their next door neighbor I really don't want to walk in on that again. **_**Sarah wrinkled her nose and shuddered.**

**George spoke again.**

"**Are you in to Quidditch?"**

**Her mind went to the first time she **_**attempted**_** to ride a broom, she twitched.**

"**No, but I like to watch it. Why? Do you play?"**

"**Yeah, I'm, well me and Fred are both beaters."**

"**Cool"**

"**Yeah you should defiantly come to the games and cheer me on"**

"**Us on" Fred corrected, he would need to make a move with Sarah fast, George was not letting up.**

"**Defiantly" Sarah grinned.**

**DOING THE NASTY**

**As Draco and Samantha exited the compartment, they ran down the hall in to the restroom.**

"**Wha-" Samantha started but her statement was cut short for the fact that Draco was fucking her mouth with his tongue. He was eating her face. (A/N: Just so you know I doubt human flesh tickled Draco's fancy….. It tickles mine Sobs because the reviewers that would have reviewed have had the shit scared out of them and ran away to review other stories.). Samantha liked a boy in charge, but that was an understatement compared to this. He let his hands wonder up the skirt she was wearing, that the authors didn't ever mention until now….(A/N: Now you know.) She moaned as he caressed her thighs, she let her knee rub up and down his crotch. He broke their kiss and started to feast on her neck, he was biting and sucking, biting and sucking **_**what is he a vampire?**_** Samantha thought. He went to undo her blouse she grabbed his hands and put them around her waist. She tantalizingly unbutton her blouse so slowly, that by the time it was undone, Draco had been hard, then not, then hard than not. He stared at her bare chest, and once again began to feast. Samantha, was becoming unappeased, this was getting old. Draco could tell she was getting aggravated so he stopped and decided to let her be in charge for a minute (A/N: Wow a Malfoy just let a girl be in charge…….Bitch slaps Malfoy And you call yourself evil……….you're the diet coke of evil…..you're the mole on the ass of evil……you're the kidsmeal of evil…….you're the Michael Jackson of evil…….I need to get on with this story of evil…….I need to stop saying evil…….evil……e…….v……i….l….). **

**Samantha ripped of his shirt. She got down on her knees and un buckled his jeans. She un buttoned his pants and noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear (A/n: Ewwwwwwww)**

**As she took of his pants, his erection made it's appearance. **_**FLING.**_**(A/N: By the way is anyone else laughing at the fact that Draco's penis made a **_**flinging **_**sound hahahaha**__**"Shit, you poked me in the eye you asshole." Samantha said as she rubbed her eye. Draco snorted this was priceless.**

"**Your gonna pay for that" She said evilly. (A/N: Ha I said evil again!) Draco truly hoped he did.**

"**Oh fuck Uhhh" Draco's eyes almost shot out of their sockets and Samantha took him in her mouth. **_**How did she learn to do that? **_**(A/N: Yeah how did she learn that?…. I guess how I learned to write smut Plagiarism…..Not!)**

"**You like that don't you dr-" (A/N: How the shit could she talk when her mouth was full of him? He must have been tiny………laughs at Draco)**

**Samantha never got to finish that statement. Draco pulled her up, pulled her undies off and shagged her like he would never shag again.**

**PEOPLE WAITING ON THE RESTROOM**

"**Go what is taking so long I have got to pee" said the random black dude from POA**

"**Oh god shit shit shit uhhhhh uhhhh ……………..yes YES YES….uh", Screamed Samantha**

"**Wow that must have been one big shit" said the astounded random black dude from POA.**

**BACK IN THE COMPARTMENT**

**Sarah was wondering where the hell Samantha and Draco had got to. Neville kept giving her nervous glances. Fred was talking to the potter boy about something to do with…..whatever the fuck boys talk about. George however was still trying to talk to Sarah.**

"**You know we will be there in a few minutes."**

**Sarah looked at him "Really?" she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.**

"**Yeah we shou-"**

**Suddenly a very spent Draco and a very satisfying looking Samantha burst through the door. Oddly enough they were holding hands. Sarah looked at Samantha questionably. Neville suddenly realizing that the two were holding hands, brought his Glare of Doom back to the scene.**

**Sarah mouthed "**_**what happened."**_

**Samantha just grinned and mouthed back **_**"we had sex"**_

**Sarah gave her a stern look, and a 'Think for the worst look' at Neville, Neville was like on the verge of tears so he decided to give Samantha his Glare Of Doom look. Which oddly enough Samantha noticed. **

"**What?" She asked Neville**

**Neville kept his Glare of Doom.**

**The train jolted to a stop.**

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**How was that? I oddly liked it. We have Chapter 2 brewing in our minds and if you don't review soon it will leak out. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or I will be forced to let your flesh tickle my fancy. Review or I will get the random black dude from POA and we will come after you with…………………..Candy and not just candy……..sugar free candy!**

**Jessica and Jessi**

**All of the AN were submitted by Jessica she is the funny one!**

**Chapter 2 summary**

**Sarah and Samantha get sorted. Sarah and Fred get their groove on. Draco and Samantha are doing it like rabbits and are officially a couple. Neville still has the worst luck of any body and what does Snape in his cauldron?**

**So if you want more chapters we need reviews!**

**Oh and also I give props to those that got the random black dude joke. I am still LMBAO. For those of you who didn't he was the one reading the newspaper and the one who read out what the Grim was. The sad thing is that I just had to explain my joke to you and your now not aloud to LYBAO because me having to explain it defeated the purpose of the joke and no I hate you!**

**Oh and if anyone knows who the hell the random black dude it please inform me.**

**NO FLAMES**


End file.
